


They've Got Vending Machines Down Here!

by thebirdroads



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebirdroads/pseuds/thebirdroads
Summary: Ryuji and Haru have some light conversation over vending machine drinks.





	They've Got Vending Machines Down Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a minute since I posted any fic, so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, and also hone my writing skills, by making some small oneshots. Here's the first (hopefully first of many) I wanna write, focusing on one of my rarepairs for Persona 5. Hope you enjoy!

With a satisfying “clunk”, the second drink falls into the slot, where Ryuji eagerly grabs it with his free hand, the other already holding his can. Whistling aimlessly, he heads back to the seats in the safe room, and walks up to Haru, handing her the canned coffee.

She blinks. “Oh! Thank you, Ryuji-kun! You didn’t have to get me anything.”

Ryuji scratches the back of his head as he sits down across from her, popping open his soda. “Hey, no worries. I figured it’d be kinda rude to get something for myself and not you. Was the coffee the right choice?”

Haru grins. “Yes! I enjoy coffee quite a bit.” She takes a sip, and winces slightly. “Perhaps not canned coffee as much as the properly brewed kind, however.”

Ryuji laughs. “Well, it all kinda tastes the same to me! I guess I don’t have a, uh, what did the boss call it? A ‘discerning palate’.” 

Haru takes another swig of her coffee. “Well, it’s not to everyone’s taste.”

Ryuji nods and sips at his soda, looking out of the safe room at the other Phantom Thieves. 

Akira and Makoto are deep in conversation with Futaba, who is projecting a hologram map of this area of Mementos from her goggles. Akira points at a segment of the map and Futaba gestures, bringing it into closer focus. Meanwhile, Yusuke, perched on the side of the platform, uses his peculiar gesture to bring the tunnel, which disappears into a dim red darkness, into frame. Ann sits next to him, dozing, while Morgana lies curled up in her lap, decidedly not dozing.   
“Ryuji-kun?”

With a start, Ryuji realizes that Haru has been trying to get his attention. 

“Oh, uh, sorry bout that, Haru. I musta zoned out there.”

“It’s fine. How’s the coffee?”

“I wasn’t a big fan at first, but I think I like it! It’s certainly giving me ideas for potential brews I would like to try.”

Ryuji grins. “Well, glad I could be of service!”

Haru nods, her face solemn. “You are a pillar of strength.” 

Ryuji stares at her for a second, before they both burst out laughing.

“Hell, if anything, you’re stronger than I am! I could DEFINITELY kick your butt in a footrace, though.”

Haru grins. “Oh, almost certainly. But I’m fairly sure I could deadlift more weight than you. Carrying fifty kilo bags of potting soil makes for a good workout, after all.”

Ryuji laughs, then thinks for a moment. “Hey, I’ve been looking for a workout buddy to hit the gym with. You in?”

Haru nods. “I’d have to see when my schedule would permit it, but I’d definitely be interested! Physical fitness is important, after all, and working out is always more fun with friends.” She pulls out her phone and checks her calendar app. “Oh! I’m free tomorrow after school. Would that work?”

Ryuji nods. “Sounds good! Wanna meet up after school or head right to the gym?”

“Let’s meet up right after school. I’m not sure if I know how to get to your gym so I might need you to guide me.”

“Haha, no problem. Looking forward to it.”

Haru grins. “Me too!”

***

Akira, listening to their conversation from outside the saferoom, looks at Makoto.   
“How long until their first kiss, do you think?”   
“Three more gym dates.”  
Futaba snorts. “As if Sakamoto could kiss a girl.”  
Akira smirks. “Would you care to make that a bet?”  
“You’re on.”


End file.
